The Force Falls
by IsabelleBooker
Summary: It has been a year since the death of Darth Vader and the fall of the Empire, but ever since the victory of the Rebel forces Luke Skywalker has been nowhere to be found. After his sister, Princess Leia, and best friend, Han Solo, receive a mysterious and disturbing package thay decide it's time to search for their missing companion.
1. Chapter 1

One year.

One year was all it took for everything to change. One year since Luke's father had died. One year since the Empire had fallen. One year since Leia had heard from her brother.

It worried her constantly, the fact that no one had seen Luke since Darth died, or Anakin. She always forgot to call him Anakin. It wasn't her fault either, she had just never known that side of her father.

Father.

She said it fine, let people believe that she was fine with it, but she wasn't. She couldn't believe someone so evil was related to her, much less created her. Everyone always tole her he had changed in his last moments, and she shouldn't be ashamed of her heritage, but yet she was. Luke being gone didn't help either. He was the only one who had been with Darth, Anakin, in his last moments, and with him no where to be found she couldn't believe the people who told her Darth had changed.

Leia felt a hand on her shoulder as she held her head in her hands.

"It's Luke again, isn't it?" Han's warm voice soothed her ringing ears, somehow he always knew what was bugging her.

"It's been a year, Han. A whole year since we've seen him. I don't know where he could have gone, especially in that state." Leia lifted her head up, running a hand over her scalp and through her long, brown hair.

"What state?" Han sat down next to Leia, that confused look he had whenever he asked a question spread over his face.

"His- our, father, had just died. He burned his body, his own father's body. The father he lost before he even knew him. We see him for an hour and then he just disappears. You can't say that's safe, or normal. We have no idea what was running through his mind. He could be dead Han!" that was the first time she had said it out loud. Luke could be dead. He had been gone for so long, it was completely plausible. The only problem with saying it meant it could actually be true, and Leia definitely didn't want that.

"Come on Leia, you know that's not true. Luke's strong. He's not dead, he's probably somewhere using his super 'Jedi Powers' to fend off evil on some remote planet." Han held her shoulders tight with his right arm, resting his left hand on hers. Leia shook him off and stood up.

"I know you're probably right, but I don't want to take any chances. I want to find Luke." Leia pulled the silk she wore tightly around her body and ties the string around her waist.

"Come on Leia, don't freak out. Give him some time and space. He'll show up eventually." Han immediately knew that was the wrong answer.

"Time!? Space!? Hasn't he had enough of that already!" Leia lashed out at Han, who took a step back each time her voice got louder.

"Leia, you know I didn't mean it like that." Leia sighed and turned away from Han, sorting through the set of drawers across from the table she and Han had been sitting at.

"You may have not meant it, but it still hurts Han." This time Han sighed. Leia pulled some clothes out of the dresser and threw them on the bed opposite the drawers. "Let's just ignore it, Han. Ignore the fact Luke's been gone. Ignore the fact he's my brother. Ignore the fact we ever met-" Leia was interrupted as she spoke, not only by the troubling look on Han's face but by the golden drone standing in the open bedroom doorway.

"Princess Leia, we have a-" C-3PO paused for a moment before resuming the message. "-a, delivery, that has arrived. It is not labeled but we assume it is for you or Captain Solo." Leia shared a look with han before they both rushed out of the room and after c-3PO.


	2. Chapter 2

A small brown box.

That's all it was. A small, brown paper box. It was about a foot in length and four inches in height and width. It didn't look impressive at all, the only thing fancy about it was that it had practically just appeared at the base without a trace of who or where it came from. It almost looked unnatural sitting on the shiny hand of C-3PO.

For a few seconds Leia and Han just stood there staring at the package, reluctant to take it from C-3PO. Finally, Leia took the package from the droid's grip and ripped the paper from the package. She immediately dropped what was inside as soon as she saw what it was. She gasped, jumping away from the item, and clinged to Han's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they both stared at what was on the ground. A lightsaber.

They both had the same idea on who it belonged to, it was really a no brainer, they didn't know anyone else who owned the weapon. Leia released her grip from Han and he walked over to the item, picking it up carefully.

"Is that..?" Leia cautiously asked, holding her hands in front of her mouth. Han switched the lightsaber on with the click of a button. The lightsaber glowed a bright green plasma, emitting an unmistakable droning sound that only belonged to that certain Jedi weapon. Han held it far away from him, making it obvious that he had never used or planned to use a item of that strength. Leia held her whole face in her hands, small sounds of weeping escaping through her fingers. Han slowly moved the lightsaber side to side.

"Sure is fancy," Han said. He heard Leia's cries and turned his head. "Oh Leia," Han switched off the lightsaber and carefully set it back in the hands of C-3PO. Leia continued crying into her hands as Han rushed over to her, embracing her in his arms.

"This means he really is gone," Leia said through the tears.

"No, it doesn't. Maybe it means he, or who ever he is with, wants us to find him." Leia looked up to Han.

"Do you really think so?"She asked. Han grinned at her and then turned to the giant, furry wookie standing behind them.

"Chewy, prep the falcon for take off, we're finding Luke."


	3. Chapter 3

"So where do we go first?" Leia asked as the Millennium Falcon moved further and further away from the Rebel Base. She sat behind Chewy's co-pilot chair so both her and Han were in perfect view of each other with the slight look over a shoulder.

"Well, where would Luke have gone?" Han asked Leia. A beeping noise came from the back of the cockpit.

"R2 says that Master Luke may have traveled back to his home planet of Tatooine. I suggest you check there first." C-3PO's electronic voice translated the beeps R2-D2 used to communicate.

"Tatooine sounds reasonable," Leia said, turning to Han. He glanced back at her for a second and then calculated the route to Tatooine. "Chewy, make the jump to lightspeed."

There was something about Tatooine that just wasn't right. The sky was too grey, the clouds were too heavy, and the sand was too thick. it looked like someone had lain a whole grey sheet over the planet, changing the entire environment.

"This place doesn't look right," Han said as he stepped from the Falcon and on to the sand. "It's too dark, too gloomy. This isn't the Tatooine I remember." He helped Leia out of the ship and on to the cold, dark ground. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"It's too cold," Leia said, shuffling closer to Han. She suddenly held her hand up to the side of her head.

"What is it?" Han said, turning Leia towards him.

"He's here, I can feel it. I know it's him." Leia looked towards the ground, trying not to make eye contact with Han.

"What do you feel, Leia?" Han lifted Leia's chin up with his finger so she was looking straight at him.

"It's not good, Han, it's dark." Han was confused at first, and then she realized what she meant.

"Then it's not Luke. It can't be. It must be someone else. We know Luke would never go dark." Leia turned away from Han.

"There is no one else, Han. It's only me and Luke left. Every other one is gone. The force is slowly dying, Han. It is up to Luke and I to keep it alive, and if Luke is dark we have no chance of keeping the force alive. Han I can't-"

"He's not dark Leia, trust me, he's your brother. Luke Skywalker. Don't trick yourself into believing things that are not true. Luke will be just fine, and we're going to find him sooner than you..." Han slowly began to trail off as he saw a light shining in the distance. A bright light. A bright red light. The bright red glow of a red, Sith lightsaber.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leia, get behind me," Han said, shoving the princess behind him. He pulled a blaster gun out of the holster on his belt. He held it in front of him as the figure holding the light saber advanced. The being was clad in all black, shadows covering the hooded head made it impossible to identify the figure.

"Han," Leia said. Han shoved her further back but she clinged to him.

"Not the time, sweetheart." Leia yanked on Han's vest, trying to get his attention.

"Han!" She shouted in a whisper, pulling at him more.

"Just get in the ship!" Han shouted back at her. the wind was whipping sand around the two as the figure advanced.

"It's Luke, Han!" Han spun around on his heel, despite the fact the figure was almost to them.

"It can't be," Han said, taking a look at the figure over his shoulder. His hair whipped around, covering his eyes as he spoke to Leia.

"Han, it is." Han spun back around to face the figure who was no more than ten yeards away. The wind was so loud it covered all other sounds.

'Don't hurt him.'

Leia spun around. She didn't know where that was coming from, the sound of a woman's voice speaking to her, telling her not to hurt him.

"Han, did you hear that?" She shouted.

"Hear what?" He obviously hadn't. It must have just been in her head. She tried to shake it out.

'Please, don't harm him.'

There it was again. The sound of a woman's voice, echoing through her head.

"Han, put the gun down." She shouted.

"It's not Luke, Leia." Han tightened his grip on the gun.

"Han it is!" Leia reached around Han, grabbing the gun. Han would not release his grip as the two pulled on the gun both trying to get a hold of it. with one move Leia yanked the gun so hard it slipped from Hans grip and threw her backwards. Not expecting him to loose so easily, the power caused he hand to slip, pulling the trigger and shooting a blast right at Han's torso. Han fell to the ground, holding his side in pain. Leia dropped the gun and rushed to Han's side.

"Han!" Leia fell to the ground next to him holding his shoulders in her lap and his head in her hands. Han moaned in pain.

'Follow him.'

There it was, the voice, again. Leia shook it out of her mind, but then looked up to the figure. The wind had whipped his hood off and his long, sandy blonde hair was whipping around. A tear formed in the corner of Leia's eye.

"Luke."


	5. Chapter 5

Luke's eye's were sad, but he wasn't trying to let it show. His face was pale and lifeless, and his movement slow and heavy. He switched off the lightsaber and took a step towards Leia and Han.

"Luke," Leia said again, cowering away from him and holding an injured Han a little tighter. "Luke please tell me this isn't you, tell me you aren't on the dark side." Luke didn't answer her. "Luke please," no answer, again. tears were starting to bead from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "Luke, answer me!" Leia was sobbing now, screaming at her brother and holding her love who was quite likely dying in her arms because of her.

"You need to get Han to safety." His voice was his, but it was lifeless. He had no expression in his speech, no love coming from his words.

"Luke, help me." Leia looked down to Han and then back to Luke.

"I cant help you, Leia. You need to help Han right now." Leia cried into Han's shoulder. Luke stood in front of the two, doing nothing.

'Listen to him, Leia.'

She knew her name. The voice knew who Leia was. Leia tried to stand. Luke waved his hand and Leia stopped in mid-air. As Luke lowered his hand she regained her sitting position holding Han.

"I can't believe you, Luke." Leia shook her head at her bother. The sound of the Millennium Falcon's hatch opening rang out, followed by Chewy's roars. Chewy stormed towards Leia and Han, stopping at their feet to roar at Luke. Luke was unphased. Chewy reached down to grab Han, but Leia would not let go of him. Chewy growled and pulled him from her grip. "No! Stop!" Leia shouted at Chewy as he picked Han up.

"Let him go, Leia. He needs medical help." Luke tried to calm his sister down. Chewy carried Han inside the ship, leaving Luke and Leia alone in the desert. the sand was still whipping around the two, pulling at their clothing and hair.

"Why?" Leia shouted. She was still kneeling in the sand, overcome by her feelings. "Why you, Luke?" Luke looked down for a moment before looking back to his sister.

"My choices should not be susceptible to your judgement." Leia scowled.

"No, they should. I'm your sister! Why didn't you come to me, why didn't you stay with everyone on Dagobah?" Luke sighed.

"I don't have time to answer foolish questions." Luke walked past Leia and on to the Millennium Falcon. Leia collected herself and scrambled after Luke, not knowing whether to be happy, sad, or outraged.


	6. Chapter 6

"Master Luke, how wonderful to-" C-3PO's electronic voice was silenced as Luke flicked his wrist, sending the shimmering droid across the room and pinned to a wall. "S-see you..." C-3PO struggled to stutter the last few words of his sentence out as he stuck to the wall.

"Now what do you think you're doing coming into Han's ship and throwing things around like it's none of our- Han!" Luke and Leia had turned the corner from the loading doc into another room where an unconscious Han lay on a medical type of bed, a breathing mask over his mouth and nose, and an IV stuck in his arm. He had a giant gash in his right side from the blaster. Almost all of the skin below his ribs was missing, and all that was left was a burnt and mangled hunk of tissue and blood.

Leia rushed to his side, leaping onto the bed next to him. Only seconds after she sat down next to Han the lights in the Falcon began to flicker before turning off all together. The sound of the whole engine failing quickly followed the flickers, turning off all power in the ship.

"Han! He needs the medical support! Luke stop this right now!" Chewy let out a roar and a dented C-3PO hobbled into the room.

"Don't worry Miss Leia, all medical and life support is powered by a generator. Han will be perfectly safe."

"And despite my appearance, this wasn't me. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt any of my friends." Luke quickly chimed in after C-3PO, defending himself against his sister.

"It was obviously you. And your appearance says that you're on the dark side, and the dark side doesn't care about anyone. How can we even trust you consider us friends anymore?" Leia ran her fingers through Han's hair trying to ignore Luke.

"Leia I'm not going to argue with you. Believe what you want but I know who I am now and I know why. I will not let people make false assumptions about me." Leia spun around towards Luke, a harsh glare on her face.

"I'm done with this. You need to fix whatever you've done immediately, I'm not letting you hurt _my_ friends. You don't deserve to call them your's anymore. Why don't you do us all some good and get you and you're 'Sith Lord' presence off of this ship." Leia got up from Han's side and stormed our of the roam, a roaring wookie and a babbling droid hot on her tail.

It was only Luke and Han in the room once Leia, Chewy, and C-3PO had left. Luke walked up to Han's bedside slowly, placing his hand on the sheets. The only light in the room was coming from an emergency light on one side of the room, and a medical monitor on the other.

"Despite what she may think, I've missed you old pal," Luke had a small grin as he talked to his friend, almost a sign of proof he wasn't a complete lost cause.

"I-i've missed you t-t-too," Han's speech was no more than a whisper, and it was practically shielded by a groan. His left hand patted the one Luke rested on the bed.

"Han! You're awake!" Luke shouted, his old presence filing the room a little more.

"Jus-st a little old p-pal," Han's eyes flickered open a sliver and he smiled at Luke.

"Come on, let's get this wound wrapped up," Luke said, grabbing a roll of bandage Chewy meant to use on Han. It felt good to be back with his old friends, even if he knew it couldn't last.


	7. Chapter 7

'Leia, trust Luke. Everything is not as it seems.'

Leia tried to push the voice in her head out, but it wasn't easy.

'Don't push me out Leia, you need me.'

"Shut up!" Leia screamed at the voice, causing C-3PO to quickly limp over, R2-D2 quickly rolling up behind him.

"Princess Leia, are you ok?"

"Yes C-3PO, it's nothing." Leia avoided eye contact with the drone, but it was hard when the only light in the room was his bright eyes.

"It doesn't sound like noth-"

"It's nothing!" Leia yelled, cutting off the robot.

"Oh," C-3PO muttered as he walked away with R2-D2, who was beeping the whole time.

'You can't push out your friends like that, you will need them in the upcoming months.'

'You don't know me or my future'

Leia found the power to message the voice back with her own thoughts.

'I know more than you think.'

'Get out of my head. I don't even know you or who you are.'

'And you don't need to.'

'I'd like to know a person before I follow their life guidance about my evil brother who is currently at the bedside of a dying Han all because of you. Because of you Luke is alone with-'

Leia cut off her thoughts and ran into the other room.

"Luke! Get away from Han!" Leia yelled at her brother before she even got into the room. What she saw, although, surprised her.

Luke sat at the foot of Han's bed, staring at the pages of an old, open book. Han lay under the covers, once again unconscious. His arms were at his sides and his whole stomach was wrapped in a white bandage cleaner than bleach itself. Leia rushed up to Luke.

"What did you do to him Luke?" She stood over Luke, trying to be intimidating but failing. Luke had removed his large black cloak and now wore all black attire.

"Nothing Leia. I may not be on your side anymore but you guys will always be my family, no matter what wars we are in. No matter what state the Empire and the Rebels are in, I will always be here for you, and I hope you feel the same. I hope you can come to find my choices to not come to shine a dark light on me, but a light of clarity on my actions."

"But we-you- destroyed the Empire yourself. You can't be a part of something that doesn't exist" Luke looked down in his lap and smiled.

"We have a lot to catch up on; sis."


	8. Chapter 8

"So when are you going to explain to us how the Empire still exists?" Leia asked Luke. Her, Luke, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Chewy were all gathered around a, finally, awake Han.

"It's a story that takes a little longer than what we have." Luke said with a sly grin.

"We have all the time in the world." Han said, painfully shifting his weight with a grunt. Him and Leia awkwardly sat on opposite sides of the gathered circle.

"I'll at least make it short." Luke said. He stared at everyone in the circle, sighed, and then leaned back in his chair, ready to explain.

"After my-our- father died," Luke made eye contact with Leia for a second, " I found myself depressed. I had lost the biggest link of my life without even knowing him. Immediately after we won I took off, I left the system and traveled back to Dagobah, the only place I knew I could honestly hide and not be found. When I arrived, though there was something different. I had planned on living in Yoda's old dwelling, but when I arrived I found it occupied. The fact that it was not vacant surprised me, but not as much as who was occupying it.

"After a careful examination of the home, I realized that the person who lived there came to learn the ways of the force from Yoda, but sadly had found him missing. They had the force. I felt it. And they were on Dagobah. I had a way to rescue the Jedi and they were close to me, but they must have felt me too. Within minutes of me sensing them I heard a ship that must have been hidden taking off, and the force I felt dissipated.

"I immediately ran out in attempt to follow the person, but i failed once we had left the planet. It took me just under a month to track them down to the planet of Mustafar, the planet where my father had nearly lost his life in a battle with Ben. When I arrived I tracked down the person through all of the various spots they had been learning the Jedi ways in. They were self teaching themself the way of the force, and becoming quite talented at that. It was simply amazing. And then I found them. I found her."


	9. Chapter 9

"Her name was Iliana, and may the lord damn me if she wasn't the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"She had dark brown hair, like the color of the black night sky mixed with the golden rising sun, and shimmering brown eyes that shone like a sandstorm during the sunset. Her skin was a soft and magnificent tan, and she always wore these tight tan pants or leggings with these brown leather boots and a brown leather jacket. And although she never dressed like a proper lady, I knew she had it in her. Her voice was warm, and she could make anyone smile. Before I knew it, I was falling in love with a girl I had just met.

"We spent every day together, Iliana and I. I helped her learn more about the force so she could soon master it like I have come to. We traveled back to Dagobah where I learned the force so I could teach her more, but within a week we both grew tired of the same old boring swamp, so we traveled here, to Tatooine.

"Each day I tried to show her I loved her through gestures and hidden messages, but she wasn't one for that type. I always came up short handed, with nothing but desperation left. We had spent a month training together and I doubted she even knew I had feelings for her.

"It had been about two weeks since we had arrived on Tatooine when I got troubling news from a secret network connected to the Empire. The Emperor was not dead. My father had died for nothing. And now he wanted to give me a final chance to join him. I immediately rejected his offer of joining the dark side, but i should have expected he would bring pain to me.

"The day after I rejected his offer I woke up with Iliana nowhere to be found. I searched for hours until I found a note left by the Emperor, saying that until I joined him Iliana would be in constant danger and in his possession at all times. In no more than an hour I was in his presence, joining the dark side. I could not risk Iliana's life for my own good.

"After I joined the dark side everything changed. I had to act darker, speak darker, and even think darker. My whole life had to be a complete devotion to the Empire. I will never forget the horror I had to go through, all the destruction the Empire has already caused and they are not even a public society again, yet.

"I didn't see Iliana for at least two months after I joined the Empire. The Emperor keeps her locked up tight in a fair sized holding cell on one of the Imperial Starships, the main one. When I saw her he had her dressed all fancy in a red and black flowing silken gown, her hair tied back loosely and her feet bare. It may have been the most elegant and beautiful I had ever seen her, they way the red and black faded into each other on the gown that almost looked like a nightgown, they way her hair hung back perfectly behind her head, only a few strands loose and around her cheeks. That was two almost three months ago now, and I haven't seen or spoken to her ever since. All I know is that I need to rescue her."


	10. Chapter 10

"Sounds like a, agh, real, uhg, keeper you've, ah, got on your hands there," Han struggled to speak as he re positioned himself in his bed. Leia didn't even make eye contact with him as he moved.

"She really is, Han, and that's why I need to rescue her so badly." Leia sat up, still not looking at Han.

"I personally find it hard to believe the Emperor is still alive," she said, looking to Luke hopelessly.

"It's all true, everything I've said. And you have to believe that I really need your guy's help to rescue Iliana, I wouldn't put you all in this danger if I didn't." This time it was Luke who gave the hopeless look.

"How can we help bud?" Han asked with a signature grin on his face.

"Well, I know this one is a long shot, but if I can get an Empire drone to sense your ship out here I can have you all brought in to the starships and held as 'prisoners'. Then I'll help you escape, we get Iliana, and we run for it."

"How long have you had that planned for?" Leia asked with a grin.

"About a month or so, you just had to find me first." Luke grinned back at her. Chewy roared and R2 beeped.

"I think these two are suggesting that we prepare the ship for takeover," C-3PO translated the two different creatures languages to the humans.

"Han, are you sure you are ok for this?" Luke asked, glancing at Han's wound.

"I might not be able to fight, but they can't hurt me any worse than this." Han and Luke grinned, but Leia pouted towards the ground.

"Ok, you guys prepare the ship for takeover, Leia, make sure Han is ready and set to be arrested, I'll make my way back to the Imperial Starships to inform them of an abnormal reading."

"Master Luke, do recall the power is still shutoff on the Falcon." C-3PO chimed in once again to the conversation.

"Even better," Luke answered, running out of the ship and back to the Empire's fleet.

The tension between Han and Leia was awkward as ever, especially now that Luke was gone again.

"Han I'm sor-"

"Leia, just don't. There's no need. We both know you're sorry." Han interrupted Leia mid-sentence, just cutting to the chase.

"So that means we're good now?" Leia asked with an enthusiastic look upon her face.

"Sweetheart we are far from good. You shoot me with a blaster gun that I was only planning to use in self defense, and then you held my dying body in the middle of a sandstorm instead of getting me the medical help I needed." Leia sighed.

"So Chewy told you,"

"Yes Chewy told me , and I'm glad he did in fact. Now I know I can't trust my life in your hands."

"Han don't say tha-"

"No, Leia, I am going to say that because it's true. I thought you loved me, but you would obviously rather keep me as your giant oversized teddy bear to hug when you're goin' through a tough time." Tears were beginning to roll down Leia's face as Han spoke.

"Han, you don't mean that," Han was beginning to get angry.

"Actually I do Leia, I mean it very much."

"Han, stop."

"No Leia, I won't stop. I won't stop because you didn't stop your petty argument with your perfectly fine brother to get me help when you're the one who shot me."

"Han!"

"What, Leia!? Do you just expect me to leave this alone like it was nothing, cause it sure as hell wasn't nothing. Just get out of here, I'm sick of this Leia. I'm sick of us." Leia ran weeping from Han's side after he finished arguing with her, their once perfect relationship now non existent.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sir, we have found the ship you spotted on your radars. We are currently approaching the vehicle." The voice of an empire recruit sounded through the small speaker in the command center before him. He sat at the helm of one of the large Imperial Starships that belonged to the Empire's fleet.

"Good. Search the ship for passengers and bring all of them back to me as prisoners." Luke spoke through the system and to the officer.

"Landing now Commander Luke, I will get back to you in a moment." The officer landed his ship and climbed out onto the ever grey sands of Tatooine. He slowly walked up to the Millennium Falcon and shot at an outer control panel next to the loading doors, causing them to open. The officer ran onto the ship to find R2 and C-3PO standing in the corner of the room. He held his gun up towards them.

"You, you droids. Get over here this instant or I shoot!" The officer was obviously untrained, shaking in both his body and his speech. C-3PO clanged over to him along with a near silent R2-D2. C-3PO held his hands up above his head when he reached the officer.

"Oh, please sir. Don't hurt us. We are only a harmless group of Rebel's from the planet of Endor." R2-D2 beeped along with C-3PO.

"Endor, you say," The officer was becoming a little suspicious. "WHo else is on this ship?" He asked. C-3PO, like always, had an answer.

"Only the princess and-"

"The princess, you say?" the officer was catching on now. He grabbed the small communicator on his collar and spoke into it. "Commander Luke, I think you will be very pleased with this group of rebels." The officer smiled, obviously glad with his false accomplishment.

"Good, then bring them to me." Luke's voice came through the system, responding to the pompous officer.

"Ok you droids, wait here while I collect the others." The officer proceeded to the next room where Han lay in his bed, eyes shut. "Hey, hey you!" the officer shouted at Han. Han woke up abruptly to the sound of the officers voice.

"Wha-what?" said Han weakly, trying to move and then cringing and grabbing his side. Seconds later Chewy ran into the room. The officer spun around to face the roaring wookie.

"You! The big furry one! Hands up!" Chewy roared but obeyed, placing his hands behind his head. The officer rushed over and put cuffs around his wrist before turning back to Han. "Get out of that bed!" he shouted to Han. Han groaned but stayed in the bed. Chewy roared at the officer. "Come on you, don't just lay there!" The officer held up his gun and stormed over to Han, ripping the blankets off of his bed. Only then did he see Han's wound. The officer scowled and grabbed the bed by the foot. "Come on, you big lug of fur," he said as he wheeled Han out to the loading dock. Chew angrily stormed after him. When they arrived next to the droids the officer placed another pair of cuffs on Han and then one on C-3PO. "Is there anyone else on here?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Only me." Leia's voice chimed in from the back corner of the room. She walked over to the officer with her arms held in front of her, accepting of a pair of cuffs. He was quick to snap them on her.

"Ok all of you, follow me." The officer, who was still wheeling Han, led everyone out of the open door and into his ship.

"Ok Luke, I've got them, and i'm coming back to you."


	12. Chapter 12

Luke stood and watched as, one after another, Leia, Chewy, C-3PO, and R2-D2 slowly padded off the ship, followed by the officer wheeling a groaning Han.

"I hope my sister and hey possy were of ne trouble to you," Luke said to the officer calmly.

'No, they were perfectly fine. At least, all but this roaring wookie." The officer glared at Chewy who roared loudly.

"That is good. Take them to the cells." Luke did not move as he spoke. No emotion shone out from beneath his hood, and only his eyes shone bright enough to penetrate the shadows.

"Even the injured one?" The officer motioned to Han, who was still groaning.

"Yes. Even him." Han was in obvious pain as he was wheeled away along with the others. Leia followed cautiously behind the officer, making sure that he covered all views of Han.

'We are on the same ship now, I feel it.'

Leia finally realized who the voice was.

'Yes, Iliana. Luke has brought us to rescue you from the Empire.'

'Luke didn't need to do that, I can hold my own.'

'Then maybe you should be telling him that, not me.'

Leia stopped talking to Iliana as she was ushered into a cell. She had one all to herself, C-3PO, R2-D2 and Chewy shared one, and Han was also alone in a cell.

'Leia, you don't know how much I wish I could just say one word to Luke.'

'So then do this odd Jedi mind trick to him, not me'

'It's not that simple, Leia. He is much stronger than both of us, his mind is virtually impossible to penetrate, even when he lets his guard down.'

'Well, Iliana, I don't know how to help you so if you could just leave me alone that would be great.'

Leia stopped listening to Iliana and laid down on a bed that was no more than a metal block protruding from the wall. She shut her eyes, but quickly opened them again at the sound of her cell door opening.

"Luke?" she said to the figure dressed in black robes.

"Hehe, no my dear. You are mistaken." the cracking voice of the Emperor sounded out from beneath the cloak. Leia pushed herself against the wall and away from the Emperor.

"No, you can't be here. You're dead. Luke watched you die." The Emperor cackled.

"I also watched something in Luke changed right before I faked my death, I watched the darkness overpower him." Leia continued to push herself away from the Emperor who had not even entered the room yet.

"No, Luke isn't bad. He's my brother. Luke is light." Leia refrained from making eye contact with the Emperors wide pupils that were surrounded by a golden yellow.

"Take a look around, Leia. Luke emits darkness. This whole Empire was rebuilt around him. Soon he will lead us in destroying the entire galaxy."

"You lie!" Leia shouted, jumping to her feet. The Emperor waltzed into the cell and grabbed her arm, laughing with an evil intent. "Let go of me!" The Emperor dragged her from her cell and began to walk her down the hall.

"You're coming with me." He said. Right before she was dragged around a corner she reached for the door control panel, meaning to free Chewy and the droids. Instead, as she turned the corner, moans rang out and she realized that she had instead opened Han's door. She couldn't go back and change that now without being noticed by the Emperor. Leia, defeated, sulked along behind the Emperor.


	13. Chapter 13

Pain.

That was all Han felt. A sharp, shooting pain. in his heart, in his mind, and especially in his side. He looked down to his bandage, which was not so clean anymore. It was soggy, soaked with yellow puss and red blood that was staining the blue sheets he lay on. It hurt so bad that he barely heard his cell door open. When he looked over, there was no one outside. He knew it was his chance. His chance to save Iliana and the others.

Han grabbed the rim of the bed and pulled himself to the edge. The pain was nearly unbearable and he let out a groan. Although it hurt, he knew he couldn't stop. he pulled harder until his body fell from the bed and on to the floor with a thud.

"Oughahhhhh,"

He moaned as his body hit the ground. Using his arms, Han dragged himself to the doorway and used the frame to pull himself on to his feet. Han couuld not hold his own weight up, so he slouched up against the wall as he pulled himself out of the room. He tried to hold his side to take the weight off of his wound but the sting of just touching the bandage made him whimper.

Han stumbled down the wall until he could barely stand anymore. As he fell back to the ground his hand brushed the control panel and a cell across the hall opened. This one looked especially light, large, and inviting. It was the only way Han could see, so he turned himself that way and dragged him to the door. As soon as he crossed the threshold the cold metal floor turned to a soft and warm carpet. The light was a warm yellow instead of the piercing white light of the rest of the cells. When Han was fully in the room he flipped on to his back and moaned.

"Oh, hello," he heard a voice say from the other side of the room. "Oh gosh, you're injured! Oh!" The pitter-patter of feet running down a stairway echoed through Han's ears. His vision began to blur and he knew he was passing out. He moaned again. "Shhhhh, save your energy." The voice got louder as the woman approached. The last thing Han saw before falling unconscious was a beautiful, dark haired woman leaning down over him , pushing his hair out of his face and lifting his head.


	14. Chapter 14

"Han, Han, Han?" Her voice boomed through the darkness and, interrupting Han's dreams, woke him up. At first his vision was blurred and he could not see her, but as she stroked his cheek his vision cleared, and he saw her. Her dark, silky hair, her warm honey eyes, her tan, flawless skin.

"I-Iliana?" He murmered.

"Yes, how do you know who I am?" Iliana smiled. Han tried to smile just a little bit.

"H-how do you know who I am?" Han said, his voice weak and airy.

"You forget that I trained with Luke for months. I know who all of his best friends were." Iliana continued to smile down at Han as she ran her fingers through his messy hair. Han pushed his arms down in an attempt to sit up, but he was too weak. "Ok, relax big guy, let me help you." Iliana reached her arm beneath Han, and it surprisingly didn't hurt. He looked down at his side and saw a clean bandage. His wound no longer hurt, yet he still felt weak.

As Iliana lifted him up he noticed he was laying in a large bed with golden colored sheets and a big golden comforter. There was golden silk draping over the top of the bed . The bed was on the upper level of the cell, which was more like a large loft than a second floor. The floors had cream/while plush carpet that was dotted with golden stitched rugs, and gold and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

Iliana wore a floor length golden satin nightgown that flowed around her feet as she sat next to Han in the bed. She had a white satin shall draped over her shoulders which made her hair look even darker and her eyes shimmer like the darkest and most beautiful shade of shimmering gold in the galaxy.

"Are you wondering why it doesn't hurt?" Iliana started. "It was badly infected from sand stuck in the wound and a lack of bandage changing. i put a numbing ointment on it so you should not feel the actual wound, but the infection spread pretty badly so your whole body is going to be weak until the whole thing heals, which might take a-" Han raised a shaking finger to Iliana's lips.

"Shhhhh," he said, his eyes fluttering from open to closed.

"What?" Iliana asked, a nervous look passing over her face as if something were wrong.

"The last thing i need to hear right now is a bunch of medical crap that just reminds me about how I hate Leia." Iliana let a small smile pass across her lips but then tried to hide it. It just wasn't the right thing. Iliana felt Han's forehead and reached over to the bedside table where she grabbed a washcloth out of a bowl of cold water, rung it out, and put it on Han's forehead.

"You're burning up Han, you need rest." Han put his hand over the washcloth with the intention of taking it off, but he just rested his hand on top of it. Iliana grabbed Han's hand off of the washcloth and held it in her lap. She fel felt han squeeze her hand. "Han, you need to rest." She loosened her grip on Han's hand, but he held on to hers. "Sleep Han." Iliana waved her hand and all of the lights in the room turned off .

"Just stay," he said as she began to stood up. "Please, j-just stay." Leia sat back down next to Han and helped him settle back down into the bed. As he laid down she pulled the covers up over his shoulders and then, against her best judgement, laid down on top of the covers next to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Han and Iliana both woke up with a jolt as the ship shook back and forth, rattling things in her room. Iliana immediately jumped from the bed when she realized that Han lay only a layer of covers away from her.

"W-what's happening?" Han said, rubbing his head as the ship tumbled everything in the room around.

"I don't know," Iliana said, standing a considerable distance away from the bed. She ran to the wall closest to her where she pulled a curtain open and stared out into space. "We're under attack," she said, quickly closing the curtains and running over to Han. She pulled the cover's off of the bed and wrapped her arms around a shirtless Han.

"Under attack, whad'ya mean?" Han asked, looking Iliana in the eyes as she pulled at him.

"It means ships are firing at this one dummy, and I thought you were a captain." Han got a defensive look on his face.

"I am a captain, and a pretty damn good one at that. I just don't know who would by firing at the Empire other than the rebels, and the rebels don't know that the Empire has... Leia." Han trailed off for a second before assuming who was behind the attack.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Han. It could have been anyone on this ship that tipped off any opposing force. The Empire has more enemies than you may suspect." Iliana was finally able to pull Han from the bed and wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"I must at least be allowed to make assumptions," Han said as Iliana dragged him down the stairs.

"Not false ones." Iliana said. As she argued her heel slipped causing her and Han to tumble down the remaining half a flight of stairs. When they landed on the floor they were both groaning, bruised, and laying on their backs next to each other.

"Nice job a-a-ace," Han said with a grunt. He was grimacing and holding his side with both his hands before his speech faded out into a slur and his eyes shut.

"Han! Are you ok?" Iliana rolled over on top of Han, a frightful look on her face as she examined him. Han quickly opened his eyes, grabbed her wrists, and rolled over so the position was changed and he now lay staring down at Iliana. "Han!" Iliana shouted, but Han had her pinned down.

"I don't like it when women go around mocking me." Iliana scoffed as Han spoke.

"Mocking you!? I practically saved your life so you're welcome for that! And let's not forget last night when you were helpless, crying out for me to stay with you. 'Oh, no Iliana, please stay with me I'm so alone without you'. And I did! I stayed there, against my best judgement, thinking you really did need me. I laid there knowing i had betrayed Luke and Leia by helping you in the first place, none the less sleeping with you, or in the same bed as you. I might as well be damned if i were to ever sleep with you! I've been too nice, too nice to everyone! And look what I've, gotten, i-in..." Iliana trailed off as Han placed his hand behind her neck. His eyes were smiling, and so were his lips. His big, pompous, lips. Iliana couldn't stop staring at his lips.

There was a split second of silence where the two just stared into each others eyes before Han rolled over again and pulled Iliana's, who was now on top again, head in close with his hand and they kissed. And then they kissed again. Iliana wrapped her arms around Han's neck as they kissed, more passionately than Han ever remembered kissing Leia. And then the door to the cell slid open, as they kissed. It took the sound of a lighsaber deactivating and falling to the floor to realize anyone was even standing there.

It took them seconds to realize that the Emperor, Leia, and Luke had all seen them, and only one of the three wasn't furious.


	16. Chapter 16

Han and Iliana immediately stopped kissing as soon as they noticed the figures standing at the door, those figures being the people they loved. Although they were no longer kissing, Iliana still held her arms around Han's neck, and Han had moved his hands around her waist protectively when they had noticed the intruders.

"Iliana," Luke said, his face disappointed when looking at Iliana and outraged when at Han.

"Luke-" Iliana jumped to her feet, her voice calling out both asking for forgiveness and with surprise.

"No Iliana," Luke cut her off, "I don't have the heart or the patience to talk to you right now." A tear began to roll down Iliana's cheek.

"Please Luke, wait!" Iliana took a step towards Luke but he flicked his fingers and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Luke, don't do this to yourself." Iliana said to him. Luke couldn't manage to make eye contact with Iliana, so instead he looked away from her and to the ground. Iliana saw a tear fall from his eye and fall to the ground. Suddenly Iliana felt thousands of pounds of weight cascading through her chest, pulling her down and crushing her heart. She didn't know if it was Luke breaking her heart, or what she saw breaking it.

"I don't ever wan't to see you again, Iliana." A few more tears appeared on Iliana's cheeks.

"You don't mean that, Luke." Iliana still couldn't move and the pressure on her chest was only increasing.

"Oh, I'm going to make sure I mean it Iliana. The key to becoming part of the Dark side is destroying the person you love most, and I will not let you stand in my way." Iliana slowly began to rise off of the ground, and the higher she got the steadier her tear flow was.

"Luke, stop this! Listen to me, you only need to-" Iliana's sobs were cut off when Luke tossed her into the air with one motion and flung her all the way across the room and into the wall full speed with another.

"Iliana!" Han shouted out, his hand flying up from his side as she flew against the wall as if he could catch her, as if he was a safety net. Leia ran over to Han and sat down next to him. He could not stand.

"Shhhhh, Han, it's all for the best that she's gone. We will all be better off." Leia tried to make amends with Han but he only pushed her away.

"This is all for the best? The Emperor alive, Luke going dark for real this time, and you turning into a psycho is all for the best!?" Leia tried to rest a hand on Han but he swatted her away.

"Han you have to trust me," Leia said, attempting to get close to Han once more and once again failing.

"Leia I wasn't sure I could ever trust you after the last stunt you pulled with me, but now, with these guys? You must be out of your mind." Han pushed himself up so he was sitting upright. Leia turned away from Han and back to the Emperor.

"Sir, we are going to need to do this the hard way." she said. The Emperor grinned.

"So be it," he said, extending his arms and zapping Han unconscious but not dead.


	17. Chapter 17

Once the Emperor, Leia, and Han's sleeping body had cleared out of Iliana's room Luke returned back to there. He gracefully slid up the stairs and over to the limp body that lay close to the wall. Luke sped up his pace after he saw Iliana's body, helpless and immobile, laying face down on the floor. Luke knelt down next to her and rolled her over on to her back. He brushed her hair out of her face with his thumb and he straightened her night gown. He wouldn't lift her up or even feel her pulse, he would never forgive himself if he had been responsible for her death.

"Iliana," he said her name quietly to himself as if he had just learned that is what she was called. He knew he had to learn sometime or another if she was really dead, so Luke placed two fingers to the side of her neck. Her pulse was extremely weak, but there was a pulse. He had known deep inside as soon as he threw her across the room he was not dead, for if she had been he would have felt the darkness taking over. Luke pulled Iliana up into his arms and stood, carrying Iliana over to her bed and setting her down above the sheets. He pulled a blanket over her and sat down at her side. She may have made him mad, but he had already forgiven her. He only hoped she could forgive him. As Luke stroked her cheek she moved a little and he flinched.

"Iliana?" his voice was quiet, almost like if he spoke any louder everyone on the ship would hear him. Iliana rolled around a little more before opening her eyes to meet Luke's.

"What are you doing here, Luke." She said it as a statement, not a question.

"I told you on Dagobah I'd always be here for you, I'm not breaking that promise." Luke leaned his side against the headboard, still looking down at Iliana.

"You kind of broke that promise when you threw me against the room," she pushed Luke's hand away from her cheek.

"You gave me good reason to when I saw you fooling around with my best friend on the floor." Iliana sighed and looked away from Luke.

"I never meant for that to happen Luke, much less for you to see it, so I'd like it if you didn't antagonize me about it." Luke turned her chin around.

"I would never antagonize you, but I'm not saying I'm not hurt." Iliana looked down.

"Luke, we never had anything. You wanted it but it wasn't the time. My actions shouldn't concern you." Luke pulled his hand away from Iliana and turned his head away as she spoke.

"Just because we never were in a relationship doesn't mean we never had anything. I loved you, and even though you didn't love me your actions still affect me. Not only because of my feelings but because of the force."

"I never said i didn't love you Luke." They both looked back at each other as Iliana said that. Iliana inhaled deeply. "I never said I didn't love you after I was captured, I never said I didn't love you when you joined the Empire, I never said I didn't love you when Han kissed me-"

"But that was today-"

"I never said I don't love you right now, this moment. Luke, ever since we met I haven't stopped loving you. Ever since I felt your presence on Dagobah, before i even knew you I loved you. So just because I didn't, couldn't, be with you doesn't mean i didn't want to Luke. I just couldn't..." Iliana trailed off when she realized Luke had stopped listening. He was too busy staring at her, marveling at her. There was no smile on his lips, but there was one in his eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and slowly pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips collided and through the silence there was the slight sound of music.


	18. Chapter 18

When Luke and Iliana's lips pulled apart Luke's eyes were sad. Iliana touched his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Iliana pushed his long bangs out of his eyes.

"The Emperor think's you are dead, and when he learns the truth he will know the dark side hasn't really overcome me who knows what he will do." Luke kissed Iliana's forehead and then stood up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Iliana sat up and pushed at her covers.

"I have to go back to the command center. The Emperor will be suspicious if I take any longer. You need to stay here, in bed. Not only are you injured but it's the safest place for you right now." Luke flipped his black hood over his face and walked over to Iliana's side, grabbing her hand from the sheets.

"Can't we just leave, Luke? Abandon ship and run away together?" Luke kissed Iliana's hand with a smile but frowned at her comment.

"Not without the others. They're my family. I have to make sure that they're safe before I am." Luke let go of Iliana's hand and began to walk out of the room.

"Luke," Iliana called after him.

"What?" Luke spun around one last time.

"Bring us home." Luke smiled at the request.

"You should know better than anyone we have no home." Luke walked down the steps and out of the room. He knew he couldn't spend any more time with Iliana otherwise the Emperor would know he was lying. He waltzed down the halls of the starship until he came to the command center of the ship. The Emperor stood staring out the forward window into space with Leia at his side. Han sat cuffed to a chair in the corner of the room, struggling to be freed even though he knew there was no chance of that. Luke walked up next to the Emperor and stared out at the passing ships and planets in the galaxy.

"And where have you been?" The Emperor asked, still looking out in space.

"Cleanup. I made a mess earlier when faced with, him." Luke looked over to Han who glared straight back at him.

"Don't lie to me boy. You think I don't know the girl is still alive?"

"I'm sorry sir."

"Don't be sorry. Just don't try to deceive me again." Luke was surprised by the Emperor's calmness.

"Yes, Emperor." The Emperor got a slim grin across his lips.

"How strange, the girl of your choosing is not only strongly influenced by the force, but the light side beckons to her more than you can imagine." Luke looked confused as the Emperor spoke.

"What do you mean?" Luke turned to the Emperor who was still facing out to space.

"So you do not yet know the girls origins, hmmm. Interesting." The Emperor's smile continued to widen as he spoke.

"Sir, what are you talking about?" The Emperor sighed and paused before he answered Luke.

"I think you need to discover this for yourself, young one." The Emperor finally turned to look Luke in the eye. When Luke wasn't going anywhere the Emperor waved him off. "Well go on child, I'm not telling you anything." Luke stood before the Emperor for a few seconds, confused and baffled at his sudden change of heart and personality. He was almost scared at the Emperor's current state, almost scared to find out the secret being kept from him. When the Emperor said nothing more Luke spun and rushed back to Iliana's room, needing to know what she had been hiding from him.


	19. Chapter 19

"Do you remember your parents, Iliana?" Luke's voice rang out into Iliana's room as the automatic door opened and shut automatically.

"Luke, you're back already!" Luke could hear Iliana sitting up in the bed. He stopped at the staircase to yell up to her again.

"Do you remember them?" He ignored her and immediately got to the point. Iliana didn't answer immediately, most likely confused at the suddenness of the question.

"I only knew my father, and he disappeared when I was no older than seven years old. I don't remember him much, he was often absent from my life, I saw him maybe once every two weeks at most. Why?" Luke sped up the stairs and stopped at the top.

"What planet did you grow up on?" Iliana was obviously unnerved by the urgency of the questions, as her confused and upset face showed.

"Tatooine, same as you, Luke why-"

"What was your fathers name?" Now Luke was advancing closer to the bed, beginning to understand what the Emperor was talking about.

"I don't know my last name,"

"No, your father's first name." Iliana looked down at her lap and then back up to Luke. She was fiddling with her fingers.

"Luke why do want to know this?"

"Iliana, just tell me your father's name." Iliana didn't understand why Luke wouldn't listen to her.

"My father's name was Benjamin, but I don't see what's so import-"

"Benjamin."

"Yes. Benjamin."

"You're father was Ben Kenobi." Iliana looked confused as Luke said the words.

"I don't know, I told you I don't know my last name." Luke almost smiled but instead he looked to the ground.

"I'm not asking you, Iliana. I'm telling you." Iliana looked back down to her moving fingers.

"It doesn't matter to me anyways, he was never there. I never knew the man and to be honest I've never even hears the name 'Ben Kenobi'." Luke stepped towards the bed and sat down on the opposite side of Iliana.

"What about the name Obi Wan Kenobi?" Iliana's eye's grew.

"Wasn't he your mentor Luke? And didn't he train under Yoda like you?" She didn't know whether to be excited or extremely surprised.

"He was a Jedi master, and apparently your father. I never knew he had a child, or fell in love at that." Iliana looked away at the mention of her mother.

"I never knew her, she died in childbirth." Luke looked behind him and saw the ghost of Obi Wan sitting on the banister behind him. Luke almost jumped up but then he remembered Iliana couldn't see him. Luke grabbed Iliana's hands and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, my mother did too." Iliana nodded and rubbed the back of Luke's hand with her thumb.

"I wish I could have known her, or who she is at least." Luke smiled at Iliana but he was slowly standing from the bed.

"I understand, but I, um, feel the Emperor summoning me, I'll be back in a bit." Luke rushed out of the room and into a corner. Obi was slowly following after him, his figure clear and tinted blue.

"You didn't tell me you had a daughter, not even after I started falling in love with her?" Luke shouted at Obi. Obi rubbed his brow.

"I never expected you to find her Luke, much less train her and then court her." Luke flipped his hood down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ben, do you not realize this changes everything." Obi looked disappointed as Luke paced back and forth.

"That's the reason I did not tell you, I knew you would react like this."

"And I have good reason to react like this, Ben. It's bad enough I'm a Jedi and I'm in love, but soon she will achieve the rank of a Jedi and we will both be breaking all of the rules of the force. And aside from that she's your daughter, you're my old master, and I'm guessing all of those times you left her were to observe me, right?" Obi's eyes were sad.

"Luke, after her mother died i was lost, and just looking at Iliana reminded me of Wren." Luke scoffed.

"Wren? Wren and Ben, what a cute couple." Obi's face turned into anger.

"Do not mock the mother of my child, Luke. If I were not a ghost right now..." Obi's eyes practically cut through Luke's skin.

"I doubt she even died in childbirth, you just copied that from my mother."

"Luke!" This time it was not the voice of Obi yelling at him, but the voice of his father Anakin Skywalker, reincarnated in a younger ghost form.

"Father this is not your business." Luke turned his back to his father's ghost.

"Actually it is, Luke. I married your mother in secret, you and your sister were conceived in secret, and now that I look back to that time so long ago I do not regret breaking the rules of a Jedi. I do not regret loving Padame, and I do not regret the fact you were born." Obi held up a hand to silence Anakin.

"Actually, Anakin, he is right. Wren did not die in childbirth." Anakin rolled his eyes.

"That does not excuse the arrogance of my son," Anakin glared at Luke as he spoke. Obi once again tried to calm Anakin.

"He is allowed to be mad that I stole his mother's story, especially since it is about her death." Luke held out his hands.

"Can you just tell me how Wren died?" Obi sighed. Luke was becoming impatient.

"Wren was killed only hours after Iliana was born in an attempt to prevent the birth of our child. We knew of the oncoming attackers, sympathizers of the Empire, who had gotten word of Wren's pregnancy from a friend of Wren's. Luckily Wren went into labor early and Iliana was born just before the attackers landed on Tatooine. Immediately after her birth I delivered her into Mos Eisley where she was watched over by another friend. I got back to Wren minutes before the attackers arrived, and I was able to hold her in my arms both right before and right as she died. Luckily the attackers believed Iliana had not been born yet so she was not harmed, but I wish we could have saved Wren. I guess that it was too much of a threat to the Empire for another being with the force to emerge, and with the feeling of the Empire constantly watching me I rarely ever actually parented Iliana. She grew up in a small house in Mos Eisley where I visited once every few weeks as far as she knew, but i really traveled into town every night to see her. When she turned seven the Empire began landing ships on Tatooine and I had to stop visiting her completely. It broke my heart more than you could imagine, but it also saved me from the sad memories of Wren." Luke was looking away from Obi as he recounted his story.

"Wow Ben, I'm sorry."


	20. Chapter 20

'Tonight. I'm coming for you. Be ready to help me crack out the Droids, Chewy, and transport Han to one of the Imperial Shuttle's.'

"Leia!?" Iliana shouted as Leia's voice rang through her brain.

'Leia, you aren't bad?' Iliana talked back to Leia.

'I don't know what will happen to Han if I don't listen to the Emperor, I only know it wont be good.'

'I'm sorry I kissed Han, Leia. I don't know what came over me' Iliana could almost feel Leia smiling.

'It's fine, Iliana. We all needed a little change, a little break from the normal.' Iliana smiled and climbed out of her bed.

'What about Luke? He's coming with us, right?' Leia didn't respond to Iliana immediately and there was a long pause.

'He can handle himself, Iliana.' A frightened look passed across Iliana's face.

'I'm not leaving without Luke. He comes with or I stay here.' Iliana could practically hear Leia sigh at her as she spoke.

'It's for our own safety. He cant escape at the same time as us.' Iliana grimaced as Leia spoke.

'It's all or nothing.' Iliana would not leave without Luke.

'Fine. We will take Luke.' Iliana smiled at Leia, then she realized Leia couldn't see her. Sadly, Leia was lying.


	21. Chapter 21

Iliana quietly climbed out of her bed and over to her closet in the corner of her room, preparing for Leia's planned escape. Not only was it improper to escape in a nightgown, but it would draw attention to her and everyone else. She rifled through her closet, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Luke?" she asked, not turning around.

"I'm afraid you are wrong dear." It was the Emperor's slimy voice speaking. Iliana spun around and pushed her back to the wall.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, her body shaking as his dark figure climbed the stairs.

"Just visiting dear, do not be alarmed." The Emperor walked over to Iliana and fixed an out of place strand of hair on her head. Iliana leaned away from him as he did so.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying not to faint. The Emperor stepped back from Iliana and over to her closet.

"Why don't you wear this?" The Emperor pulled a long silver gown from the closet and held it up in front of Iliana. She pushed it away.

"No." The Emperor replaced the gown in the closet and spun the clothes around until he came to an all black, form fitting trumpet style gown that hugged your body tight until it abruptly flared out just above the knees. It was sleeveless, but an elegant black cape was attached to the back of the dress.

"Now this gown, darling, you simply must wear." The Emperor stroked the material of the black cape.

"I hate to inform you, but that dress doesn't belong to me. I've never seen it in my life and it certainly doesn't belong in my closet." Iliana steppedaway from the all and away from the Emperor.

"Consider it a gift." The Emperor shoved it into Iliana's arms and walked away. As he reached the door out he stopped. "I expect to see you in it in one hour. And don't expect you and your new found friends will be escaping from here anytime soon. Oh, and I almost forgot. You wont be using the force to communicate with Leia and tell her of our little change of plans." Iliana rushed to the banister.

"You can't stop my communication with-" The Emperor flicked his wrist and Iliana's hands flew to her head as she cried out in pain.

"You underestimate me darling, I can stop anything I want." At that the Emperor left the room, leaving Iliana painfully thrashing around on the ground, her head in her hands.


	22. Chapter 22

"Iliana! Iliana!" Luke pounded on Iliana's door, which would not open.

"Don't waist your breath, the door won't open." The Emperor walked up behind Luke.

"What did you do? I need to talk to her." Luke continued to pound on the door. The Emperor stood idly behind him.

"I did nothing, except for override all controls to her doors. The only person getting in and out of that room is me." Luke spun around and faced the Emperor.

"You listen here, I don't know what you're plans are with Iliana, but i'm not letting you or anyone else on this ship hurt her anymore than the pain she has already suffered through, and I don't care what you say. You are opening this door and I am going in." The Emperor flicked his wrist and Luke's bravery immediately turned to fear and regret as he flew against the wall, his hands clawing at his neck.

"You, my young apprentice, do not tell me what to do. I know that you have not made a full transformation to the dark side, and don't try to hide it from me. Your silly charades with this girl are not helping you or her in any way, so I suggest you stop with her and commit to me before bad things start to happen." The Emperor stopped his hold on Luke's neck, letting Luke drop to the floor with a thud.

"No matter what you say or do, I am getting in this room. Do not think I will ever commit to the Dark Side until I know that Iliana is safe. If joining you is what it takes to ensure her safety, so be it, but until I know her life is in good hands I will never do anything for you or the Empire." Luke's voice was scratchy as he rubbed his neck. The Emperor stroked his chin.

"You are smart young one. I will ensure the safety of Iliana, but you will never see her again. In return, you will join me on the Dark side for the remainder of your days. Refusal of this offer will result in Iliana's immediate danger." Luke struggled to his feet.

"Fine Palpatine, you have yourself a deal. I expect Iliana off of this ship by tomorrow headed for one of the rebel bases. After that is completed I will be devoted to you." The Emperor smiled.

"You have made a good decision Luke. I will see to it that Iliana's transport is arranged for her to leave within the hour. In the mean time why dont you head down to the loading docks until she is gone, save yourself the worry." Luke looked at Iliana's door one more time and then back to the Emperor.

"Her life is in your hands Palpatine, take care of her."


	23. Chapter 23

"Shhhhh R2, if you aren't quiet we'll never escape." Leia guided the drone out of the cell along with C-3PO and Chewy. Chewy let out a small grumble and Leia shushed him. "You too Chewy! If anyone sees us we're dead." The sound of C-3PO's metal feet echoed through the halls as they hit the floors.

"Princess Leia, the odds of escape are four hundred and thirty two to one, I suggest that-"

"Oh shut up 3PO!" Leia walked over to Iliana's door and pressed the button to make it open. nothing happened. Leia hit the button again and again, but nothing happened. She pounded on the door a few times. "Iliana?" she loudly whispered at the door. There was no response.

"It appears no one is in Ms. Iliana's room princess," Leia held her hand up in front of C-3PO.

"You think I can't see that? We'll have to go on without her." Chewy let out another grumble, this one a little more roar like. "I know what I said Chewy, but she obviously isn't here and if she is she doesn't care. This is just one less problem we have to handle, especially since Luke isn't coming." Leia began to walk down the hall towards the loading dock. R2-D2 beeped as they walked.

"Princess Leia, R2-D2 and I were unaware of the fact master Luke would not be joining us on this endeavor." Leia continued to walk even though  
C-3PO and R2-D2 slowed down their pace.

"When Luke decides he wants to help us he can leave with us, now come on, Han is waiting for us at the ship." The group walked down to the loading dock, where among multiple TIE fighters and other Imperial ships, one shuttle stood out in the middle. "Right over there," Leia whispered, pointing to the shuttle. Th group began to shuffle across the room and to the ship, ducking behind other ships to avoid Storm Troopers on patrol. AS they ducked behind one of the TIE fighters Leia felt a tap on her shoulder and heard a gasp from C-3PO.

"Where are you going?" A lone Storm Trooper had spotted the gang.

"I have been instructed by the Emperor himself to bring these prisoners to that Imperial Shuttle for transportation to one of the other ships in the fleet for permanent imprisonment." Leia tried to seem as empowered as possible as she spoke. The Trooper tightened his grip on his weapon.

"I am going to need to check with HQ for conformation of that-" Chewy hit the storm trooper from behind with a happy roar. Leia grabbed the gun from the unconscious Storm Trooper's hands and continued on her way to the shuttle.

When the group reached the shuttle the loading door was opened and they rushed into the ship. The droids stayed in the main loading area while Leia and Chewy rushed to the cockpit. When they arrived Han spun around in the captains seat.

"What, no Iliana?" he asked, his expression both a mix of a sly smile and disappointment.

"You wish," Leia said, slapping her hands down on the back of his seat. Chewy struggled to climb into the co-pilot seat, his gigantic size getting in the way.

"Really? Still blaming me for that?" Han spun his seat back around to face out the window.

"Only a little." Leia kissed the top of Han's head before walking out of the room. Han stopped her at the door.

"Leia," he said, not turning around but raising his voice.

"What?" she asked, spinning her head. Han turned his chair a little, finishing the rotation with his head.

"I saw Luke down here pacing around not to long ago, are you sure you want to leave him here? He is your brother, and I know you don't hate him. hell, I don't even know why you're mad at him." Leia sighed at Han.

"To be honest, neither do I. But that doesn't change anything. Fire up the engines." Leia walked from the cockpit and back to the loading dock.

"You heard her Chewy, fire em' up."


	24. Chapter 24

"Dear you look beautiful." The Emperor said, fixing one of Iliana's hairs that was out of place. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, a thin braid wrapped around the band that held the hair together. The black dress fit her body perfectly, as if it was made for her, most likely because it was. Iliana swatted his hand away and walked to the door. Long black earrings made out of flowing cloth hung from her ears, resting on her shoulders.

"So where are we going, why is it so important for me to be dressed to the nines?" The Emperor waved his hand and Iliana's door opened.

"You shall see, patience is a virtue, I suggest you squire some" Iliana rolled her eyes as the Emperor walked by her and out of the room. Iliana quickly followed him, her first time being out of the room in months. Iliana followed the Emperor up to the command center of the ship and over to the window looking out at the rest of ship and space. The loading dock was right below the command center, and as the main door opened the command center shook.

"Are the guns ready?" The Emperor called back to one of the commanders.

"Yes sir, warmed and ready for firing at your mark." Iliana spun to the Emperor.

"What are-" The Emperor held up his hand to Iliana, not using the force but only silencing her.

"Patience darling," he said, lowering his hand. Iliana turned back to the window and watched an Imperial Shuttle fly out, it's wings spreading. The Imperial Shuttle Iliana believed to hold Luke, Leia, Han, and the others.

"Wait, why-"

"Patience!" Palpatine was beginning to get irritated. Iliana's breathing sped up as the ship slowly got further away from the command center. "Ready the guns, acquire target." The Empire shouted back to the commander.

"Guns ready, acquiring target... target acquired." The command center began to buzz a little more as a green light began to show beneath the window rim.

"Fire." Palpatine said. The commander hit a larger red button on the command desk. The green light became a beam that shot at the shuttle that raced away from the ship. As soon as the two collided there was an explosion, and then nothing. No trace of the shuttle at all.

"No!" Iliana shouted out, her voice echoing through the command center. She slid to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks, a look of pure pain on her face. Her echoing sobs followed her cries of 'No' that were still bouncing around the room. "How could you!?" she screamed at Palpatine, her fingers clawing at her cheeks as she held her shaking head.

"You needed a motivation, and I needed to be rid of the rebels." The look in Iliana's eyes turned to pure hatred.

"I will never forgive you for this," Iliana said, her voice cold and rocky.

"Just because you won't forgive me doesn't mean you wont follow me." The Emperor grabbed Iliana's shoulders and pulled her up from the ground. Iliana looked into the Emperor's eyes for a moment and then fell into his embrace, his cold, hard embrace. And even though his embrace was cold and unforgiving it was still an embrace, and that was all she needed right then. Even if Palpatine was deviously smiling over her shoulder, his plan working perfectly, in someones arms was the only place Iliana needed to be right then.


	25. Chapter 25

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luke shouted as he watched the shuttle explode from the viewing platform of the ship. The shuttle that was carrying Iliana to safety. The shuttle the Emperor promised he would not harm. The shuttle that just exploded.

Luke knew he vowed never to go to the dark side if Iliana was ever harmed by the Empire, but this was enough to turn him dark within seconds. He felt his heart crushing inside his body, his brain powering down, his eyes blurring as tears filled them, and then it was all gone. It was all replaced with darkness. A rushing flow of dark entered through every pore in his body like rushing river of boiling blood.

Luke stormed away from the window and through the halls of the ship, slashing things with his lightsaber, cutting down anything in his way. He threw the people he walked past against the walls, the impact denting their helmets.

"Palpatine!" He shouted, storming into the command center. As soon as Palpatine heard Luke approaching he waved his hand over Iliana's head, putting her to sleep, and, picking her up, put her in the arms of the commander who hid her behind the control panels.

"Yes, my young apprentice?" Luke came up only inches from the Emperor's face and shut off his lightsaber.

"You, you promised me she would not be harmed. You promised me she would safely arrive with the rebels and not be affected by the Empire anymore." The Emperor stepped away from Luke and towards the control panel.

"Promises can be broken Luke, when are you going to realize that?" Luke slid his lightsaber back in it's holster.

"Yet breaking the promise means me not following you," The Emperor laughed a little.

"Luke, don't you see? You are already transitioning to the dark side now, you lost the one you love most, now you are spiraling through a hopeless pit of despair." Luke scowled.

"You blew Iliana up. You can't expect me not to be mad, but just because I am mad doesn't mean I'm going dark."

"Oh Luke, can't you see? You are going dark, just as i had planned. Maybe my plan wasn't executed as i had previously expected, but I am beginning to think that this execution will be more effective." Luke looked down at the floor for a second, and when he met the Emperor's gaze again he had a new found look of hate in his eyes.

"You do not know the enemy you have just made Palpatine," he said, whipping his cloak in front of him.

"No Luke, you do not know all the allies you have just gained."


	26. Chapter 26

"Woah, what was that?" Han said as the shuttle shook. Seconds later came running back into the cockpit.

"Han!" She shouted. The ship was still sitting in the loading dock as the shakes began, engines still getting warm. "Don't fire up the engines!" As Leia shouted Han shut off the ship.

"Why?" he asked.

"The shaking, it's from the guns, they just shot down one of their own shuttles. We can't leave now, otherwise they might shoot us down too." Han stood up from his chair and switched off a switch on the ceiling.

"They thought it was us," Han said, continuing to shut off devices on the ship.

"So what do we do now?" Leia asked, stepping up to Han.

"Looks like we have to stay on this dump called a ship," Han said, leaning back on his chair. Chewy made a small growl but he was ignored by both Han and Leia.

"At least it's not the Falcon," Leia said with a smile.

"Oh to hell with you," Han said, grabbing Leia's waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

Chewy rolled his eyes and roared, still being ignored by the kissing Han and Leia. Chewy pushed his big, furry hand out and shoved the two over, laughing as they fell to the floor of the shuttle.


	27. Chapter 27

"Where am I?" Iliana said as she woke up. Her eyes opened to the Emperor staring down at her.

"You're still in the command center dear," the Emperor said, walking away from Iliana when he saw she was awake. Iliana looked from side to side, noticing she was lying on a table in the back of the room.

"How did I pass out?" she asked, sitting up.

"I put you to sleep, nothing to worry about." The Emperor was sitting in a large chair that had been moved into the room while Iliana was asleep. It was positioned in front of the large window, the place where Palpatine spent almost all of his time.

"How long was I out?" Iliana threw her legs over the side of the table, the black dress being the only thing that reached the ground.

"About nine hours, your pain just wouldn't let you wake." Iliana was confused for a moment.

"Pain..." her face lit up, but not with a smile but a frown. "Luke! Oh Luke," Iliana held her head in her hands, just seeming to remember she had watch Luke die, or so she thought.

"Yes, Luke is dead." Palpatine smiled as he spoke. Lies and schemes were his forte.

"It's all my fault, I should have never asked Leia to bring him with us. Because of me he's dead," Iliana didn't look up as she spoke.

"You can't blame yourself Iliana, why don't you go back to your room and take some time to... mourn." The Emperor used the force to pull the table out from beneath Iliana, throwing her to her feet, and to open the door to the command center. Iliana trudged across the command center and out of the room, waving her hand and closing the door behind her. She slowly walked down to her room and slowly walked into it, the door once again fully functional.

All of the curtains in her room were either cut or burnt, there was a gaping hole cut in her banister, and her couch cushions lay scattered over the first floor of the room, surrounded by their stuffing. There was a whole bedpost cut down from her now crooked bed frame, most of her clothes lay scattered over the room, some of them torn to shreds, broken glass covered the floors, and the walls were dented from the impact of many of Iliana's decorations that had been thrown at the wall. There was a figure clad in all black kneeling before her bed, their hooded head resting on the sheets. Iliana picked a large chunk of wood from the ground, on of the pieces that used to be in her banister.

Iliana quietly creeped up her steps and right behind the figure. She held the wood up over her head, ready to hit the figure, but before she could swing the figure spun around and flung out a bright red lightsaber all before Iliana could blink. As the saber flung past Iliana, one of her hands flew to her cheek and the other to her stomach. As she let a cry ring out the figure dropped the lightsaber, and caught Iliana as she fell forward.


End file.
